


Together Forever

by littlewonderlandgirl



Series: Mad Love [5]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Again, F/M, Wedding Day, hurray, just super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: It’s Katherine and Elijah’s wedding day. Mad Love series part 5.





	

_ K & E _

_ Please join us for the wedding of _

_ Katherine Pierce _

_ and _

_ Elijah Mikaelson _

___________________________

_ One the eighth day of November, twenty-twenty-one at ten o’clock in the morning _

_ The Fearrington House Inn _

_ 2000 Fearrington Village Center, Pittsboro, NC _

_ Wedding will be outdoors and reception will be indoors _

 

xXx

On a crisp and beautiful autumn day, dozens of people rushed around attempting to get their jobs done. For anyone else, it was just early November, but it was much more than that for a few. Today was the day Elijah Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce were to swear themselves to each for eternity.

 

Compelled workers ran every which way, both indoors and out. Setting up the reception area, putting tablecloths on tables, arranging flowers, setting chairs, just getting everything done and in place. There were still a couple hours left but still so much to set up.

 

The outdoor setting where the actual wedding was going to take place was mostly done. A final few chairs had to be placed, along with the aisle of fall leaves, and it would be finished. The reception area was a different story. The cake had yet to arrive, the caterer called in sick, someone had tripped and broken several glasses, and the white table clothes had gotten red wine spilt on them. To put it, everything was a disaster.

 

Katherine paced back and forth in the hotel room she rented to get herself dressed. She was beyond nervous, and now at the point of freaking out. Her hair was pulled up in a cute curly updo. Her makeup had a sexy yet girly tone. She sported a french manicure on both her toenails and fingernails. She was looking gorgeous. All she needed was to shed the silk robe and place herself in her dress, add the final accessories, and she would be done.

 

"Why is everything failing? Is this heaven actually punishing me?" The bride complained, falling onto the bed.

 

"Careful, Kat, your hair!" Caroline exclaimed, pulling the distressed girl to her feet.

 

"There are some minor setbacks." Davina murmured, unsure about the situation outside.

 

"Minor! Nothing is going right. There is no cake, no food, the glass is broken, and the tablecloths are ruined!" The curly haired girl cried out.

 

"Oh, yeah, this is a disaster." The nineteen-year-old witch agreed, grimacing at the blonde's glare. She shrugged at her and sat down.

 

Caroline, Freya, Davina, and Rebekah were Katherine's bridal party. All four had gorgeous floor length, claret-coloured dresses whose sleeves were off the shoulder. They paired the dress with three different hairstyles and matching black heels. Their necklaces and earrings matched each other too. They were a gift from the bride to her party.

 

In a short time, Katherine grew close with Davina and Freya. She had always liked Caroline's company. Rebekah hadn't been the worst once they got to know each other. The blonde Original couldn't deny that her brother loved the doppelganger, so she made an effort to be nice. Apparently, it worked on both ends.

 

"Katherine, dear, you need to calm down. Rebekah is out there right now with the boys." Freya took a seat next to the panicked bride, placing a hand on her back attempting to comfort her.

 

"Let's get you dressed instead," Caroline suggested. A sigh of agreement came from Katherine, so her bridal party got to work.

 

The curly haired brunette stepped into her white lace gown and pulled it up. Freya fastened it in the back while Davina slid the white lace fingerless wrist gloves onto Katherine's hands. Caroline put the diamond drop earrings on the bride. Then, did the clasp on the silver locket. It was a gift from Elijah back when they were dating the first time. It had her June birthstone and his August stone. Their names engraved on the inside.

 

Once the bride was all dressed up, the bridesmaids sat back and admired their work. Putting on the wedding gown and accessories did not cease her worries. Now, she was just going to have a harder time pacing around in panic mode. 

 

"Maybe I should just go out there. See what needs to be done. Or go find Elijah." Katherine threw around a few options, standing up, brushing her dress.

 

"NO!" The three bridesmaids screamed. Caroline flew in front of the door to block the girl.

 

"Why not?" The blocked girl asked, looking at her friends.

 

"It's bad luck to see the bride. Elijah can't see you! Especially not in the dress!" Davina cried out in explanation, causing the blondes to collectively nod.

 

"Are you serious. One, Elijah knows what I look like. That rule was made for arranged marriages of people who weren't going to meet until their big day. Two, this day is already cursed, how can it get worse? And lastly, I want to see my fiance because he makes me feel better when I get worked up. Now, let me pass." Katherine was not having any wedding superstitions. She wanted to see her groom and if she had to resort to using her magic to do so, she would.

 

xXx

 

Elijah stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was fully dressed in his tuxedo, vest, and tie. He could hear people panicking around the Inn. Kol, Klaus, and Finn left to figure out what was happening and if they could help. Hope and the twins, bless their hearts, were trying to help the adults. The groom was left alone to wait and wonder.

 

He heard the door to the room open. Turning around, hoping to see a sibling of his with news, he saw Hayley instead. She walked into the room, heaven knows how she got a key. Her hair was done nicely to the side and she sported a beautiful dark blue dress with matching flats.

 

"Hayley, what are you doing here?" Elijah questioned his ex, staring at her quizzically.

 

"I had to drop Hope off and deal with the fact that I couldn't even get an invitation to this event." The hybrid girl explained, closing the door behind her. "I wanted to see you, Elijah. To talk to you."

 

"Hayley, I really don't have much to say back. I told you how sorry I was and that I wasn't leading you on." The suited Original told her bluntly. She bounced her head to the side with an annoyed look.

 

"Elijah, please. Don't do this." Hayley begged, placing her hands on his chest.

 

"Hayley," He began, looking to the side.

 

"No, Elijah. I love you, you love me. We have something special, had it since the day we met. Don't throw this away for a girl that you hate more than you love." She leaned up and forced the groom into a kiss.

 

A gasp was heard from the doorway. Two heads whipped around to see Katherine with tears in her eyes. As quickly as she was there, she was gone. Running away from the room. Elijah tried to run after her but was stopped by the hybrid in denial.

 

"Hayley, let go of me. While I did have deep feelings for you, I love that woman. That woman that you just made me hurt by not taking a hint. We may have had something, but that is over. When you were going to marry Jackson, I let you go to find happiness elsewhere. You need to do that now or leave." He explained patiently, with a tone of anger in his voice. He yanked Hayley's hand off his arm and ran after his bride.

 

The groom searched everywhere for his beloved. He hoped she was still on the property. Though, with her immense deity powers that came with being the devil, she could be anywhere in the world. Maybe even in hell. With a sigh of defeat, he leaned against the bark of a pretty autumn tree and closed his eyes.

 

The sound of slight crying, resembling his bride's caused his eyes to snap open. His head remained on its resting place, so the first place he looked was up the tree. Up in the branches, he spotted the love of his life. She was barefoot and in her gorgeous wedding dress.

 

"Katerina." He whispered up to her. Her watery eyes looked down at his face. Her poor makeup was ruined and her hair had a leaf or two in it.

 

"Go away. Go be with the werewolf. She's better for you." The girl whimpered, pulling her knees closer to her chest. She wanted to be angry, but all she could feel was sadness.

 

"Katerina, come down." He tried coaxing her down, but the stubborn bride-to-be stayed in the tree branches.

 

"No. Now go away." His bride hissed at him.

 

"Kat, please don't make me come up there. You know I am afraid of heights." Elijah complained lightly.

 

"That's why I am up here." She explained plainly.

 

"Fine." He nodded in defeat. Looking at the ground both ways, he took a soft on the cold, damp ground. "Look, I know you are mad at me, but you have to know; Hayley kissed me. I didn't kiss back. I would never do that to you. How many times do I have to prove to you that I love you and I am not going back to her."

 

"But, it is probably for best. Are wedding is cursed. Nothing is going right today. If that isn't a sign to not get married, I don't know what is." Katherine slid down the tree, jumping onto the ground. She knew that she looked like a mess, and was afraid to go back to her room to see herself.

 

"Katerina," Elijah stood up, placing both his hands on her cheeks, lifting her head up so he could look her in the eye. "I love you to your home and back. I don't care is God himself comes down and curses our entire marriage. I am marrying you today. Regardless of the cake or broken bottles or missing food or ruined tablecloths. Even if it starts pouring lightning and a fire tornado emerges to destroy us. We are getting married." 

 

"Wow, if that all happens, we'd be really dumb to not listen." Katherine laughed, smiling through the disaster of makeup.

 

"Okay, so if that all happens, we will just get married another day," Elijah smirked. He leaned into her and captured her lips. "But I want to marry you. I'd like it to be today, but I can wait."

 

"I want to marry you, too." She whispered, hugging his chest.

 

"By the way, you look stunning. That dress is the most beautiful wedding dress in history." He mumbled into her hair.

 

"You're lying. I look disgusting. I'm a mess." The brunette girl complained.

 

"No, you look perfect. Now, let's get you to your bridal party to fix your makeup. We have to get married soon." Elijah grabbed her hand and the two made their way back to the Inn.

 

"I can't believe you want to spend the rest of your immortal life with me." Katherine shook her head, looking at her groom.

 

"After today, we will be together forever." The Original wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You better get used to this."

 

"Let's get started on our eternity, then." The devil smiled lovingly at her fiance as he returned the gaze. They really were forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/284289795209145592/  
> Dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/284289795209065751/


End file.
